


All were grateful

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Job, Bukkake, Copious Amounts of Cum, Creampie, Fanart, Gangbang, Hand Job, Masturbation, Multi, Orderly Queueing, Semi-Public Sex, Spread Pussy Lips, Vagina Leaking Cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Unable to ignore her cravings any longer Merrill makes a demand of the Qunari - and they were all grateful!
Relationships: Arishok/Merrill/Original Qunari Characters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	All were grateful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/gifts).



For once the Arishok was on the receiving end of a demand, however he was more than happy to oblige Merrill's wish for a gangbang with him and his men.


End file.
